Hagire Rinichiro
Hagire Rinichiro is a major antagonist from the anime/manga series Deadman Wonderland. background Hagire was a scientist working with Ganta Igarashi's mother, Sorae. Under their research, they create parasitic worm they called Nameless Worm(Because they are super great at naming things), which was made to heighten the immune system of humans. The Nameless Worm didn't have the intended effect, but instead gave the test subject the ability to control her blood outside her body. This discovery peaked Hagire's interest and he began to put the test subject through inhuman test. At some point, Hagire got severely injured by the test subject's attempted suicide by overpowering her body and after his recovery, so did he find out that Sorae had locked the test subject's full power in a machine called the Mother Goose System. After that has he searched for a way to unlock it. Powers & Abilities * High Pain Tolerance: '''Hagire has shown to be able of taking a high amount damage with little to non reaction. Alternate Forms In order to find the key to the Mother Goose, so do Hagire search for the strongest deadmen he can find in hope that they might have the power to open it. By the help of his servants En & Chan's branches of Sin so can he implant his memory in other people, effectively making them himself, which is what he does to someone he might suspect to be able to open the Mother Goose. Deadman Wonderland's Director The body of strong deadman. With this body he created Deadman Wonderland and the Carnival Corpse to find strong deadmen. * '''Branch of Sin: '''An unnamed branch of sin that makes it so he can launch his blood like an energy beam. * This body do also seem to have artificially created holes in his body where he pump his blood out of, instead of needing to hurt himself like other deadmen. Toto Sakigami An strong Deadman Hagire found in Carnival Corpse and is the body he use for the most part of the story. * '''Love☆'Labyrinth: '''Toto's Branch of Sin which allows him to copy the abilities of other Deadmen. Though he admits that he recently reset of his copied powers after his battle with the Wretched Egg (A.K.A Shiro). Despite he is in his weakened state, he has still some strength left, evident that he managed to take down two of Forgeries with just a copy of Crow's power. Despite getting almost every Branch Of Sin their is, he didn't get Ganta's Advanced Ganta Gun. The branches of sin he have been shown to be able to use are as followed. ** '''Crow Claw: '''Crow's ability which allows him create blades out of his blood. ** '''Ganta Gun: '''Ganta's simplest form of his branch of sin which makes it so that he can create a ball out of his blood and shoot it at high velocity. ** '''Fists of Blood: 'Karako Koshio's Branch of Sin which makes it so that he can harden his blood. With this Branch of Sin, he can enshrine his fist with the blood to make his punch hit harder or to substitute the harden blood for skin if he is wounded. ** Peacock Peak: 'Choplin Sukegawa's Branch of Sin which makes his blood t0 spiked projectiles of varied size. ** '''Owl's Eyeball: 'Nagi Kengamine's Branch of Sin where he can make explosive spheres out of his blood that he can control and remotely detonate. ** 'Whip Wing: 'Minatsuki Takami's Branch of Sin which makes so that he can create whips out of his blood. ** 'Condor Candle: 'Idaki Hitara's Branch of Sin which makes it so that he can put his blood in flame. ** One that makes his blood to a spiral beam. ** A branch of sin that allow him to create webs out of his blood. ** An unknown Branch of Sin that he apparently creates a giant hand out of. ** An unknown Branch of Sin that are makes a vortex of the blood which he can use as a projectile. It may possibly be Uzume Sumeragi's Painful Blue. ** An unnamed Branch of Sin which he can make a par of wings with hardened blood. He can shoot blades out of the wings. ** A Branch of Sin in which he can make sharp projectiles out of his blood. ** A Branch of Sin in which he make blades that move along the floor. ** An unnamed Branch of Sin where he can create a spiked ball out of his hand. ** A giant beam of blood he can shoot out of his mouth ** A Branch of Sin in which he makes claws of his blood. Feats Strength * Kicked through a concrete floor. (chapter 44) * Could punch Ganta through several Concrete walls. (chapter 49) * Leveled a small part of Deadman Wonderland. (chapter 52) Durability * Could survive a short while and form sentences decapitated. (Chapter 11) * His body was intact after getting hit by a Ganbare gun right in the chest. (chapter 49) * Could operate on his own intestines without painkillers. (chapter 51) * Survived a hit from Whip Wing that send him flying, falling on a bed of Peacock Peaks and getting burned by Condor Candle. (chapter 53) Speed * Could Dodge an attack from Crow. (chapter 24) * Could cut Crow's right arm to piece before he reacted. (chapter 48) Skills * Killed Hibana Daida without much effort. (chapter 21) * Single-handedly killed a group of special forces. (chapter 40-41) * Defeated Crow. (chapter 44) * Defeated Karako Koshio, Minatsuki Takami, Choplin Sukegawa and Idaki Hitara one by one with their own branches of sin. (chapter 52) * Could fight with his right arm and leg cut off. Weaknesses * His bodies rapidly weakens. * '''Insanity Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Deadman Wonderland Category:Deceased Category:Completed Profiles Category:Blood Manipulators Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Fire Users Category:Whip Users Category:Claw Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Characters with Copying Abilities Category:Kadokawa Shoten Category:Japanese Characters